


White Lilies and White Lies

by Tommykaine



Series: I contain multitudes [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Challenge Response, M/M, Murder, POV Serial Killer, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, The question in the summary is rhetorical, We're all going to HELL, copying and reposting this work elsewhere without my permission is strictly forbidden!, enjoy the ride, y'all know why you're here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: "Sorry to say this, the bad news is you're not here for a ransom". Gabriel did not sound sorry in the slightest, of course. "But I think, first of all, we should introduce ourselves. Nice to meet you, Mr. Robinson, my name is Gabriel Molyneux. I doubt it rings a bell. You're probably much more familiar with my, shall we say, stage name: The Blood Painter".Gabriel watched as the blood drained away from Harvey Robinson's face, unable to hide his sheer horror. As always, his reputation preceded him. Then again, he was probably the most feared man in the city, if not in the whole region. He'd worked hard to get that far. His only complaint was that he was not so keen on the nickname they chose for him."Kind of a restricting label, really. I like to consider myself a Reinassance man, a multifaceted artist, with the whole city as my canvas", he explained to the terrified teen. "But I am glad to get due recognition, and I do have to admit The Blood Artist would not have the same ring to it, so I'll excuse the poetic licence".--------A serial killer has captured a special prey for the tenth anniversary of his first known murder. Can the poor boy survive and somehow escape from his grasp?





	White Lilies and White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Last Week of LandeDiFandom's COW-T challenge (9th edition), using as prompt the Tarot: "Death".
> 
>  
> 
> If you'd like to have a look, I now have a website: [LINK](http://www.tommykaine.com/). I will post some exclusive stories on there so be sure to check it out from time to time!

 

The boy woke up with a muffled groan, a weak and mildly annoyed sound. It soon was followed by another, much shorter sound of confusion, and then a louder cry, once again stifled by the piece of cloth that was stuck in his mouth and wrapped around his head.

Gabriel walked up to him as soon as the silence was broken, his footsteps echoing into the mostly-empty warehouse. He advanced slowly, moving across the room with long, confident strides.

The noise seemed to catch the boy's attention, at least judging from the way he started thrashing around and struggling against his restrains once he realize he was tied up. Gabriel knew that it was useless of course, he'd made sure the knots were well-tightened and that the ropes he used had no faults. After so many years of experience he was more than confident enough to consider himself a master of his craft. His prey would not escape his grasp, not for the rest of his life.

Which, to be fair, would not last much longer. The boy was practically dead as soon as he'd gotten caught, he just didn't know it yet.

"Glad to see you're awake", Gabriel said, crouching down and patting his cheek - the one that was not pressed against the dirty floor of the room. Such an unsightly place... but oh well, it was isolated and far away from prying eyes and from most people's ears. That was going to become important later on. Gabriel liked to hear them scream. He liked to feel their despair and their helplessness as they begged for their life or yelled and cursed at him, or simply wept wordlessly like culled lambs.

At the moment the boy could not make a lot of sounds, not through the gag, nor could he see him since he was still blindfolded. Thinking it would be boring to have such a one-sided conversation, Gabriel untied the blindfold and pulled it off from the boy's face, his pale green eyes meeting the boy's blue ones. He could read fear and confusion in them, and he smiled in anticipation.

"I bet you're wondering who I am, and why you're here. I can assure you we haven't met yet, so I don't exactly fault you for not recognizing me. Although, I am almost certain you have _heard_ of me before".

The boy made some more sounds through the gag, some kind of frantic pleading while he struggled again, but this time more weakly. He seemed to have understood that it was an useless waste of energy. Smart boy. Not as scared as the last one. Not yet, at least.

Wondering what exactly he had to say, Gabriel loosened the knot of his makeshift gag so that he could pull it out of the boy's mouth, allowing him to speak. It was drenched in his drool, which also leaked down from his chin, and some of it sprayed on the floor as the boy let out a small cough once his mouth was freed.

"If it's about money, my father can pay you", the boy said, and to his credit his voice barely trembled and he was doing his best to use a calm tone. He'd clearly been instructed on what to do in that situation. "Please let me talk to him, so he can know that I am alive and well".

Ah, but of course... Gabriel's smile grew even wider. Of course the little brat thought that was a simple kidnapping. A matter that could be resolved by paying a hefty price, or perhaps by involving the police.

Too bad for him, Gabriel had no interest in the mayor's money. Mr. Robinson could keep it all to himself for all he cared.

No, what he was interested in was solely seeing the boy's soft mocha-colored skin part under the sharp blade of his knife, while reading the fear in those striking blue eyes as they filled up with tears once he realized there would be no mercy for him, not even for all of his father's coins.

The boy was beautiful and ripe for the picking, having turned eighteen merely a few weeks earlier. A grand event, and of course all of the city's elite had been there. The boy had looked so good in his tux and his bright smile, Gabriel had to hold back from taking him then and there.

As much as he loved the idea of snatching him away right when he was at his brightest, it would have been way too reckless. It had been tricky enough to catch him as it was. He normally did aim for a different kind of target.

It was always young, beautiful boys, always eighteen years of age because he felt it was the perfect age. Right when they were at their peak, with their whole life in front of them and the power to finally carve their own path. It was all the more satisfying to take all of that away from them, to take those promising young lives and nip them in the bud when they had barely had the time to get accustomed to the idea of adulthood.

However, they were usually much more low-profile and approachable. The best kind were the ones with irresponsible, absent parents, easier to trick and less likely to be wary of a friendly stranger. Some of them came from abusive households, and sometimes their bodies were already marked by violence, but that did not lessen their appeal for him. It only gave him more ammunition to torment them before he took their life.

He still remembered fondly about one particular boy who thanked him for ending his life once he was through with him, holding his own spilled guts and smiling meekly. Beautiful honey-coloured hair, thin arms covered in cigarette burns and cuts, some of which self-inflicted. He'd turned him into a stunning display, right in front of the porch of his mother's house. Remarried, with two kids. A nice memento of her past life, Gabriel had thought. The poor woman had bawled her eyes out on national TV, screaming her anguish and hatred towards the monster who killed his son, and the monster who hurt him instead of taking care of him once she left.

Gabriel still kept the interview on tape, of course. Jerked off to it a couple times. Not as arousing as remembering his pathetic smile as he explained to him why he was better off dead anyway, after he'd fought so hard not to be hurt yet again. His trembling hands as he picked up the knife for the task and handed it to him rather than trying to use it in self-defence. Gabriel later regretted killing him off so soon, but he guessed he'd felt generous. The boy had worked so hard to please him, even in his death. Such a good kid, wasted on such shit parents. Undeserving of such a cruel demise.

All very good fun and all, but Gabriel had wanted to get a bit more ambitious this time. It was after all the tenth anniversary since his first victim - or rather, the first one that had gotten the media's attention. He'd felt like showing off a little, giving them a bit more of a thrill.

"Sorry to say this, the bad news is you're not here for a ransom". Gabriel did not sound sorry in the slightest, of course. "But I think, first of all, we should introduce ourselves. Nice to meet you, Mr. Robinson, my name is Gabriel Molyneux. I doubt it rings a bell. You're probably much more familiar with my, shall we say, stage name: The Blood Painter".

Gabriel watched as the blood drained away from Harvey Robinson's face, unable to hide his sheer horror. As always, his reputation preceded him. Then again, he was probably the most feared man in the city, if not in the whole region. He'd worked hard to get that far. His only complaint was that he was not so keen on the nickname they chose for him.

"Kind of a restricting label, really. I like to consider myself a Reinassance man, a multifaceted artist, with the whole city as my canvas", he explained to the terrified teen. "But I am glad to get due recognition, and I do have to admit _The Blood Artist_ would not have the same ring to it, so I'll excuse the poetic licence".

The boy did not reply, seemingly frozen in shock. Well that would not do. Though he was kind of flattered that the boy was so scared of him as to be unable to speak.

"Well then, time to get to work".

Without further warning Gabriel grasped on his hair, dragging him towards the center of the room and ignoring his cries of pain and fear.

"No, no, no no no let me go!".

Much to Harvey's surprise, he did. Unable to shield himself from the impact, the boy fell face-down on the floor with a loud _thud_ , letting out a loud yelp of pain.

Pulling on his hair again, Gabriel forced him to look up and examined the damage. A small scrape on his temple, and a fresh bruise that was going to swell up and turn from red to blue. Kind of a shame to ruin such a pretty face, so he guessed he should be more careful. Then again there was something about ruining beautiful things... he remembered one of his earlier victims, a beautiful boy with a face like an angel's. He'd poured acid on it and turned it into a grotesque mess, forcing him to watch as he ruined every inch of his perfect skin. A young model at the start of his career. Hoped to get into acting someday. He certainly did know how to beg very convincingly. He also knew how to give a real mean blowjob, even with half of his face melted off. The other half soiled by his cum as soon as Gabriel pulled himself out at the last moment. Just thinking back to it was making him grow hard again.

Ah, but he was getting distracted. Gabriel pushed his memories aside. He had much work to do. No time to waste recalling sweet memories when he was about to make some brand new ones.

"You seem like a smart boy, so I trust you know why you're here", Gabriel said, his tone calm and amicable as he crouched down again and stroked the boy's face, pressing his thumb against the light swelling. "You're going to be one of my best works".

The boy shook his head, looking like he was on the verge of crying but still holding back and trying not to show his fear.

"Please don't do it, sir. M-my... my father is an important man. He will have your head if you hurt me", Harvey said, his voice breaking halfway through into a choked sob but he still tried to sound resolute and confident as he attempted to reason with him. "If you just let me contact him, I'll tell him to give you anything you want, please...". His voice broke again and he sniffled, but he still stared straight at him. Brave boy. It would not do him any good, but it was kind of adorable in a way.

Gabriel liked it when they tried to be brave. It made it all the more satisfying when they eventually broke down in tears - and they all did, without fail. Sooner or later they all reached their breaking point.

"Oh, you poor sweet thing. I already have what I want from him. I'm looking at it right now", Gabriel replied, enjoying the panicked look on the boy's face.

"Y-you can't!", Harvey insisted, his voice rising in pitch as he clearly fought to hold back from screaming. "Please, mister Molyneux, you can't... you'll be in deep shit, I swear, I won't say anything if you let me go now".

A bad liar. Not that it mattered, Gabriel wouldn't have believed him otherwise. And even if he had, he wouldn't have cared. He wouldn't have to worry about what the boy could say once he was dead.

"I'm afraid you're wrong". Gabriel let go of him, this time more gently, and walked up to the table where he had placed his tools. He picked up a large hunting knife and twirled it a few times as he walked back towards Harvey. The boy had managed to roll to his side, and now his blue eyes were wide open and full of horror, fixed on the sharp knife in his hand. "I very much can. I can and I _will_. So you should save your breath". He smirked. "Maybe if you scream loud enough someone will come to your rescue".

"No!". Harvey shook his head and tried to move back, tried to twist around and crawl away but Gabriel only needed to press his foot against his chest and push to roll him on his back and keep him there. "No, no, no, please, _please!_ "

Gabriel let out a loud dramatic sigh and pouted, throwing the knife in mid air and catching it again, right above Harvey's body. Then he leaned down towards him, pushing some of his weight on the boy's chest until he felt his ribs creak. Harvey gritted his teeth and stared up at him, terrified but still holding up pretty well. A promising start. Gabriel had to wonder how long that would last.

"You should be flattered to have been chosen for such an honour. You're going to be immortal... well, in the figurative sense, that is. Everyone will remember you once I'm done turning you into my next masterpiece", he told him, patting Harvey's cheek with the flat part of his knife. Should he cut up his face, he wondered, but no... no, he wanted him to be recognizable. He wanted them to know right away who the boy was. He could already picture the headlines. It was going to be grand.

"No, please I-". The boy choked up and swallowed loudly, his eyes now filling up with all the tears that he was still desperately trying to hold back. "I don't want to die".

Gabriel raised his arms to the sky and shrugged. "Art requires sacrifices, my pet. Hard work and sacrifices". He smiled again, but it only seemed to horrify the boy even more. Speaking of which... "If it's of any consolation, you can be sure you'll have your father's full attention from now on."

Harvey's whole body shuddered, and for a moment he shot Gabriel an angry look. He didn't dare to talk back though, or maybe he didn't know what to say. So the man insisted.

"Daddy doesn't have time to play with you, now, does he?", he asked, though he did not really expect any answer nor wait for it before continuing. "And why would he? Such an important man, he's got better things to do than to care for his wife's bastard."

Harvey paled instantly - at least, as much as he could, his brown skin turning somewhat greyish in tone.

"How do you-"

"-know?". Gabriel promptly interrupted him, his knife slowly moving down along the boy's neck. He chuckled when he saw him hold his breath, as if that would somehow save him if the man decided to slit his throat. "It's not exactly a secret. People talk. Even daddy's hush money can't keep everyone quiet forever."

The boy remained silent up to the point where the blade reached his collar, cutting up the first two buttons of his shirt. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, his breath growing frantic as the blade travelled lower and lower, cutting each button until every last one had popped out and fallen on his lap and on the ground. Gabriel had to move his foot away to do so, but Harvey still didn't dare to move, not even when his shirt was ripped open. Some bits and pieces of fabric were stuck to the ropes that were still tied around his chest and torso, but it only took a few nicks to cut them free, the tip of the blade lightly scratching his smooth skin.

The boy's body was nearly hairless, with only a thin strip of dark hairs going from his bellybutton to his crotch. Gabriel glanced up into Harvey's frightened eyes before letting his blade slide down the front of his trousers, at which point the boy really started trembling.

"I'm afraid there's no heating in his place", Gabriel said in an almost-apologetic tone, although he strongly doubted that was the only reason behind the boy's tremor. "It's a good thing the lights still work though. Would hate to do this in candlelight, as scenic as that would be".

He cut the entire front of his pants open, the sharp blade struggling a bit to get through the thick fabric. The boy was wearing plain white briefs. Gabriel could see a dark, yellowish stain spreading rapidly through them and then leaking down his legs, and a red flush across the boy's cheeks. He chuckled again. Not the first time one of his victims pissed himself, though sometimes it was only after they were dead. He quite enjoyed seeing that mortified expression on him as he turned his head away, and the two small tears of frustration that escaped from the corners of his eyes.

"Not so brave after all", Gabriel teased him, and Harvey glared again. It looked even less intimidating when he was clearly on the verge of sobbing. Bonus points for trying. Gabriel resisted the urge to touch himself, his cock now painfully hard and straining against the front of his trousers. The boy hadn't noticed yet, or he'd likely be even more afraid. Not that he didn't know what expected him. He had to, if he knew of his name, and he most certainly did.

Feeling now even more eager to get started with the good part, Gabriel was quick to dispose of the rest of Harvey's clothes. He accidentally nicked one of the ropes in the process, but it didn't matter too much. He'd have to free his legs anyway.

He pulled his shoes off and then his socks, while his underwear was the last thing to go. He couldn't resist the temptation to dangle it in front of the boy's face, making sure that he got a good whiff of it before tossing it aside.

As expected, the boy's body was gorgeous. Toned and slender, with long legs and smooth skin of a creamy brown color. The knife left a few small cuts here and there, but he'd barely scratched the surface. His legs were a bit more hairy, but not by much, and his feet had a graceful arch to them. His cock was a bit small, but then again it was hard to tell when it was soft. Maybe the boy was a grower. Unsurprisingly he was fully soft at the moment, though that might change later. Gabriel hadn't decided yet on whether he wanted to try and force him to feel pleasure or not. For the time being he was content to bask in his fear.

"I knew I picked well. You look even better without your suit", he complimented him, but that only served to make him shake even more. When his hand was placed on the boy's knee, squeezing slightly before moving up, Harvey attempted to struggle. Unfortunately for him, the ropes were keeping his ankles tied to the back of his calves, so his range of motions was quite limited.

The boy couldn't try to kick him nor could he get away, so the only thing he could do was to try and pull up his knees towards his chest. However that left his ass and his crotch completely bared and exposed to Gabriel's eyes, and even though the boy closed his legs as soon as he seemed to realize that, it didn't really change all that much.

Still, Gabriel didn't want him to cover himself, so he tapped the outside of his thigh with his knife. He made sure to lightly scratch his skin with the tip, wanting him to know that it would not take much for him to sink the whole thing into his soft flesh if he so wished.

"Open your legs, kid".

Harvey bit his lower hip hard, shaking his head, and Gabriel sighed. He pushed the blade about one inch deep while moving it downwards, prompting the boy to scream and writhe in pain.

"No! Stop!", the boy yelled, thrashing around and looking around in panic, as if hoping to see someone else who could help him or something he could use, even though it would be pretty much impossible with his arms tied up tightly behind his back. "Please, SOMEBODY! HELP! PLEASE! PLEASE HELP!".

Gabriel did not try to stop him from screaming. He quite liked the sound. He also liked the increasingly panicked tone and the look of despair on the boy's face once he realized nobody would come to save him, his tears now sliding freely across his face. They were falling sideways rather than down along his cheeks, due to his position.

"I would appreciate if you did as I asked. It would make things so much easier for the both of us", Gabriel insisted, twisting the tip of his knife around inside the shallow wound. Another scream escaped Harvey's lips before he bit on his lower one again, muffling any further cries while staring at him with a hate-filled glare. He was clearly terrified, but it seemed his frustration and anger were greater than his fear. At least for the time being.

Gabriel sighed and pulled out his knife. Harvey's blood was covering its tip, while also leaking out along the boy's thigh, trickling down sideways - much like his tears.

Gabriel looked up at his face again. Some of his short brown curls were sticking to his sweaty forehead. Gabriel brushed them back with his free hand, wiping some of the tears away with his thumb. Then, much to the boy's horror, he brought his thumb to his mouth and licked them off.

"M-my father w-will kill you". The boy's voice trembled but he still was doing his damnedest to sound intimidating. It was kind of endearing. Pathetic, too, but still endearing. "I-if you don't l-let me go...I s-swear he will kill you". When Gabriel's hand reached for his face again he snapped his head to the side to avoid his touch, but he could not do much when his chin was grasped roughly to force him to look at his captor.

"It's not very smart to threaten a man when he's armed", Gabriel told him, pressing his knife on his still-uninjured thigh and slicing a thin diagonal line from its inside towards the outer part of his knee. His tone had been calm and even affable up to that point, but now it was firm and threatening. "I don't respond well to threats", he warned him, before plunging his blade a few inches deep right above his knee.

The boy practically howled in pain. The knife sliced through tendons and muscles. He'd never walk normally again, if he ever were to survive at least. Which he wouldn't. He rarely ever had been merciful enough to spare someone's life. Mainly when he'd been younger and more reckless. so taken by the thrill of having that much power over his victims that he'd overlooked the fine details. He'd felt even more invincible back then... alas, he was but a man. Not even he could escape from the repercussions if his secret came to light, and getting stuck in prison for life would get in the way of his work. He couldn't exactly realize his vision from behind bars.

"You know, I won't have to hurt you if you do as I say", he said, pulling out his knife and twirling it in front of the boy's face, showing him how deep the blade went.

They boy's face had turned ashen brown as the blood drained from it, eyes darting back and fort from the blood-stained metal to Gabriel's less than reassuring smile.

"You're lying", he whispered, but there was a note of doubt in his voice. A small glimmer of hope in his eyes, and that was how Gabriel knew he would cave in.

The boy was too smart to fall for it right away, but Gabriel could tell he had sparked his interest. The corner of his lips quivered and he had to hold back from grinning like a Cheshire cat. Instead he pouted and placed his free hand on his chest in a dramatic gesture.

"Lying? Me?", he asked, letting out a small affronted gasp. "Now, that's harsh! I'm a man of my word". Gabriel did his best to sound almost hurt, as if the fact that Harvey wouldn't believe him was an incredible insult rather than the smart thing to do. "If you'll be obedient and do everything I say like a good little pet, I promise I will not hurt you... well, not any more. Scout's honor". He even crossed his heart and everything, looking straight into the boy's face and waiting for his response.

Harvey still seemed cautious, but Gabriel would have been surprised if he hadn't been. Maybe a bit disappointed too. He was secretly hoping he would need more to convince him, so he was glad to have the chance to play hard for a little longer.

"Well, you don't have to answer me right away", he said after a few more minutes, grasping on his ankle to pull one of his feet closer. "You've still got plenty of time to change your mind".

He tapped its sole with the sharp tip of the knife, right below the ball of his feet, before pushing the blade right through it. He encountered some resistance and he could feel he scraped one of his metatarsals, but after a sharp push the tip re-emerged from the bridge. That had to hurt. Harvey certainly seemed to think so judging from the near-inhuman scream that followed.

"So much blood", Gabriel commented once he pulled the knife out, watching it flow out in copious amounts. Hands and feet always tended to do that. They were a rather convenient place to injure. A lot of nerves to feel pain, a lot of small blood vessels, and as a plus it was a good way to incapacitate a victim. "Don't worry, I'm making sure to avoid arteries. Wouldn't want you to bleed out before the main event. That would be incredibly awkward".

Not that it hadn't happened before. He hadn't always noticed.

Some of them got real quiet when he had his his way with them, maybe as a way to try and escape from the trauma. Some of them fainted halfway through. So it had happened a few times that he'd cut a little too deep, too soon, and ended up shagging a corpse. Kind of embarrassing. It still felt quite nice though. One of them came when he strangled him to death. He knew it was just a post-mortem reflex, but it still brought a smirk to his face. He got real tight too right before dying and stayed that way until he pulled out. That had felt quite amazing. He wouldn't mind a repeat.

Gabriel felt his pants getting uncomfortably tight. He'd been pitching a tent for a while now, and between the boy's screaming and crying and his own memories, he could feel that he'd gotten rock hard. He looked at Harvey's body and licked his lips in anticipation. He wondered how it would feel to finally stuff his cock inside him. He was starting to grow frustrated. It was time to stop playing around and start convincing him, and if he could not do that then he'd just have to force himself on him.

"You know, I've had to study quite a bit to refine my art. So I've learned a lot about the human body", Gabriel explained, letting go of his foot and forcing him to lower his knees instead, sticking his fingers into his open wound when the boy tried to struggle. That put a stop to it right away, allowing him to expose the front of his thigh and, most importantly, his groin.

Pressing his knife against the side of it, right above the part where it met the boy's thigh, he briefly felt around with his other hand to make sure he was aiming in the right spot.

"The femoral nerve, for example, is located right here", and he pierced his skin as he said so, severing it with a single cut. It was pretty tricky to do without nicking his artery, since it was all in the same area, but luckily he'd had plenty of experience. Professor Stanford would have been proud. Well, maybe no... not of the way he was using his knowledge, for sure. "Your leg is going to be quite numb now. You might also feel an odd tingling, and of course pain. You should probably get used to that fast. Since you won't cooperate, I'm going to have to make sure you can't move around too much."

The boy's face was a mess of tears and mucus, his handsome features twisted into a mask of pain. He better not go ahead and faint. Gabriel wasn't going to allow that. Not before he was through with him.

Once he moved his hand to feel for the same area on the other side, Harvey finally spoke again.

"WAIT!", he screamed in a panicked, high-pitched voice. "Wait wait wait please, PLEASE!"

"And what for?", Gabriel asked in a sceptical tone, but he did stop himself from pushing the blade in. His expression was annoyed but on the inside he was gloating.

"I-I...". The boy sniffled and hesitated, but a quick glance at the sharp knife that threatened to pierce his skin again seemed to be enough motivation for him to continue. "I-if I... if I do... if I f-follow your orders t-then... w-will you really...?"

"Not hurt you again?", Gabriel intervened, tilting his head to the side. "I did promise. But I'm not sure I can trust you. Maybe you're just trying to trick me".

He pressed until the very tip cut through the boy's skin, prompting him to start bawling his eyes out.

"No no NO PLEASE! P-please don't, I SWEAR! I-I swear I will... d-do anythig you say... please! I swear it, mister Molyneux, sir! Please d-don't hurt me again!".

Such a heartfelt display. Gabriel had no doubt about his sincerity. His free hand moved to the boy's face and lifted it slightly, pressing his thumb against his thick, soft lips. Perfect for blowjobs. His cock twitched and he grinned.

"Let's see it then", he said, picking up a tatter of the boy's shirt and cleaning the blood off of his knife, setting it aside and out of reach. He doubted that the boy would be able to free himself without him noticing even if he somehow managed to get a hold of it, but better be safe than sorry.

He placed the boy's head on his lap, chuckling as he saw his eyes go wide once he was facing the man's still-clothed erection. So he finally noticed.

"I trust you know what to do, don't you?", Gabriel asked, opening the front of his pants and pulling down his boxers, letting his cock spring out freely. It wasn't quite pornstar material but it definitely wasn't small. He even would go as far as to say it was bigger than the average, from what he'd seen at least. Regardless, it was clearly big enough to incite fear in the younger man in front of him, and that was the most imporant part.

Pulling him in closer, Gabriel grasped on Harvey's hair and pressed his face against his own length, his fingers digging into his soft curls. The boy's wet cheek felt nice, his fear and disgust were already enough of a turn on but the warm and slick sensation was sending warm shivers down his spine. He wasn't sure of what he'd prefer, if cumming inside his mouth or soiling his face, but he would get to that later. For the time being he decided to grasp his own length in his free hand and press the tip against Harvey's lips, waiting for him to part them and welcome him inside. Which he didn't.

Gabriel let out a loud sigh.

"Open your mouth", he ordered, and he saw the hesitation and resentment return to the boy's face but as soon as he glanced back at his knife he finally felt those lips wrap around the tip and even a faint hint of tongue. He looked back at him and grinned again.

The boy was clearly forcing himself not to throw up, licking and faintly sucking on it in a clumsy way. He had a long way to go, but the fact that he clearly hated it with every fiber of his being yet would rather bring himself to do it than being hurt again more than made up for it. Gabriel loved to force them to pleasure him, he lowed the power trip and the rush that came with it.

"You haven't done this before, have you?", he taunted him, stroking his hair in a mockingly gentle gesture. "I can tell. Put some actual effort into it and I won't start thinking of other more creative ways to fuck your face."

Gabriel saw - and felt - him shudder, then squeeze his eyes shut as if he couldn't bear to look at it for a moment longer. The boy was trying to use his tongue more, clearly he didn't know where to even begin but at least there was an attempt. He had to hand it to him, he definitely was determined to please him. How cute.

Gabriel's hold on his hair tightened and he forced him to take more of his length, little by little, until he hit his throat and felt him choke. He pulled his head back and then started to force him to bob it up and down on his length as he licked him, stroking the base with his other hand and occasionally massaging his own testicles.

"There, that's better. Suck on it more. Imagine that it's a popsicle", he instructed him, rewarding him with a pleased groan once he felt him comply. Such a good boy. The poor thing really wanted to convince him to go easy on him. Maybe he would. Then again he could imagine the look of despair and betrayal on that cute helpless face if he didn't, and that alone was bringing him closer to his climax.

"Bet you take after your mom. I've heard she's quite a slut", he taunted him, pulling on his hair when he felt teeth. "Don't". He hissed in his most threatening tone, letting go of his cock to pick up the knife again. That seemed to be enough to convince the boy not to pull any tricks, although he still opened his eyes to glare at him as if he wanted to kill him. Would have been more convincing if his eyes hadn't also been full of tears.

"Does she even know who your real dad is, I wonder", he continued, forcing him to take more again and this time he didn't stop halfway, forcing most of his cock down his throat for a few moments before pulling out and letting him cough. "I bet _you_ don't".

"Don't-". Harvey snapped angrily, then he bit his lip. "P-please don't talk about that...sir".

"Why not?", Gabriel insisted, pushing his face back against his cock before he could even attempt to answer. "Nobody told you to stop sucking. You're doing much better though. With enough practice you could make a fine cumdumpster".

Gabriel could almost feel the anger radiating from the teen, but all it did was to make him want to keep pushing him. It was true that pissing off someone who could very well decide to try and bite his dick off was maybe not the smartest move, but he was fairly confident that the boy would not try to do anything stupid. Not when his life was in Gabriel's hands, and especially not while one of them was holding a large and sharp knife.

"Come on, I know you can take it deeper", he complained after a while, pushing his head down and trying to get him to swallow the whole thing down to the base, but he could feel him retching and had to pull him back since he didn't want him to throw up all over his pants. "Either you find a way to get it in your throat or I'll cut it open and shove it there".

"I'm- _coff_ \- I'm trying!", the boy whined, his voice hoarse and frustrated. He was clearly terrified and Gabriel had no doubt that he wasn't _intentionally_ trying to disappoint him. It was just he didn't care. It wasn't his problem if the boy had to literally choke on it in order to be able to take it, all he cared about was that he was getting close and he wanted to fuck that tight little throat till the boy got a faceful of his balls.

Then again...

Gabriel had an idea. Without warning he dropped Harvey's head on the floor, where it fell with a soft thud and a cry of pain, then pushed him around so that he was laying on his back and looking up at him in confusion and fear.

"Open wide", he warned him, grasping on his face and plunging himself deep in his mouth, almost all the way in only one thrust. The boy choked again, but in that position it was easier for Gabriel's cock to slide in deeper and without resistance. The man pulled back enough to allow him to take in a few breaths before pushing in again, thrusting himself with a rough frenzied pace until his balls were pushed against the poor boy's nose, prompting him to whine noisily around the man's flesh.

"Oh yeah bitch, take it in", he groaned, letting out a small cruel laugh once he pulled out again, this time letting him cough and gasp and breathe frantically. He could hear him sob, but it seemed he didn't dare to complain. He thought he heard a soft, pleading "no" when he forced himself in again, but he might have simply imagined it.

His hips smashed against the boy's face and the only sounds in the room were that of his grunting and panting and the wet sloppy noises coming from the boy's face as he fucked it, a sort of choked grunting and whimpering and then a muffled cry once his balls were pressed against the boy's nose again.

This time Gabriel didn't intend to stop until he climaxed, feeling that he was so close, almost there, just a little bit more...

He came with a low, growl-like moan and a quick series of shallow thrusts, only vaguely aware of the way the boy's body was twitching and arching up in front of him, unable to breathe as he was quite literally choking on his cock and balls. Even when he did realize he still held his position until he was done spurting the last drop of his seed straight down his spasming throat, then he slowly counted to ten in his head before finally letting go of his head and pulling out.

Harvey's head plopped down weakly and for a moment Gabriel thought he would faint. His eyes had rolled up in his head and his lips had a slight blue tint to them, but after a few seconds he started to violently cough and his whole body convulsed as if he'd just been struck by an electric shock. Gabriel caught a whiff of a familiar ammonia-like smell and chuckled. He didn't even have to look to know that the boy had wet himself again.

"Well then, that wasn't half bad", Gabriel said, getting up from the floor and tucking his cock back in his pants. That had been fun. It was almost a shame to get rid of him already, but the boy was too high-profile to keep him around for long. He'd done it a few times when he really liked to play with them and he felt like he could still take his time to break them a bit further, but this wasn't some unlucky kid with an alcoholic father who barely even realized if he was or was not around, or a homeless runaway teen, or any other sort of conveniently chosen victim whose disappearance could go unnoticed for weeks.

Besides, it had to be _that_ night. It had been exactly ten years since then. The tenth of October. It was too good of a coincidence to waste the chance.

Harvey was curled up on himself, weeping silently without encountering his gaze, while his shoulders shook with his sobbing. As Gabriel moved towards the table again he heard him retch and throw up, and was glad it did not happen while he was there. He always expected to get dirty and never wore his best pants while he worked on his newest piece, but having to take the smell of vomit out of clothes was always a bitch.

Not wanting to focus on it too much, Gabriel's eyes scanned the table in search of his next tool for the job. Ah, there it was!

Placing down the knife for the time being, he opened a small box and hummed to himself, taking out and assembling the first syringe before uncapping the small vial and turning it upside down, carefully drawing just enough liquid for his purposes. He did the same with another one, drawing out even less of it. Then, after putting the both of them in the inner pocket of his jacket, he picked up his knife together with a small bottle of water, and went back towards Harvey.

The boy was still laying down in a fetal position, next to a small puddle of vomit. Disgusting. Gabriel scrunched up his face and uncapped the water bottle, pouring a good halfth of it all over Harvey's face and neck to clean it off before dragging him away from the filth. As for the rest of the bottle, he grasped on the ropes on the boy's chest and forced him to sit up before letting him drink. The boy swallowed eagerly, likely glad to have something to wash off the taste of vomit and semen. Some of it spilled down his chin and Gabriel wiped it off with his hand.

Then, much to the boy's shock, Gabriel sat down and pulled the boy towards him, placing one hand around his back and forcing him to rest his head against his chest. Harvey stiffened immediately, cringing as the man's hand went back to his hair and brushed it gently.

"There, there. You don't have to be afraid. You did as you were told, so I'm going to keep my promise".

The boy sniffled and let out a choked sob, looking up at him with big pleading eyes. Gabriel felt his blood rush back to his cock again. Not now. But he did look incredibly inviting like that. Once again Gabriel regretted having so little time. Oh well, he could still have some fun. Only this time it would be of a different kind, he thought to himself with a smal smirk.

He cut off the ropes that kept Harvey's hands behind his back, and they fell limply at his sides. He'd probably lost feeling in them after they'd been tied up in the same pose for so long, and in fact seemed to struggle even just to lift them and look at them. They were covered in rope burns. He wasn't going to be able to hide them, but it wasn't too bad. In fact Gabriel felt like they'd complement the composition.

"T-thank you sir, I-I promise I w-won't tell my father, I swear...". Harvey choked up again and yelped when Gabriel's hand brushed his face, fingers lingering on the swelling bruise on his temple. Yeah, that one would fit as nicely. He'd have to cover it up. Thankfully he'd managed to hold back from injuring his face any further, so it was going to be quite easy.

"Oh I know you won't, my pet", Gabriel whispered, pressing his lips against the boy's forehead to distract him as he sneaked the first syringe out, then held him into a close embrace. It took him only a second to grasp on the boy's arm and stick the syringe in his still-visible vein, pushing down the plunger almost at the same time.

Harvey yelped again and tried to pull back, but it was too late. Gabriel let the first syringe fall and took out the second one. This time he had to forcefully grasp the boy's arm and keep him still as he injected him for the second time. Now it was only a matter of minutes.

"No! What are you- WAIT!".

Harvey protested and tried to stop him as the man picked him up and carried him across the room, but the longer he struggled the more it was clear that he was losing strength - or rather, it was more like he was losing grip on his own body.

"Y-you lied...NO! You told me you'd let me go-".

"I told you no such thing", Gabriel immediately interrupted him. "I said I wouldn't hurt you, and I won't. You're not going to feel a thing, though you'll still be aware of it until the end. Wouldn't want you to miss the fun now, would we?".

Harvey froze in place and stared at him in shock, as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"N-no...", he whispered, slowly shaking his head. "No, no, no no no NO _NOOOOOO!_ ". His protests turned into a keening sound, a loud primal scream of anger and fear, reminding Gabriel of the cry of a wounded animal. It was the last thing the boy was able to say before he was laid down next to the table.

Gabriel then went to retrieve a long plastic towel, which he placed on the floor before carefully lifting the boy up and laying him on top of it. He used the knife to cut off the rest of the ropes, and by the time he was done he knew that the drugs had taken effect because the boy wasn't even able to shake in fear.

"You're going to be nearly paralyzed for the next few hours or so. Don't panic, you'll still be able to breathe". Gabriel picked up the boy's arm and let it fall down limply again, as if to demonstrate his point. "I'd say not to try and move until then, but you're not going to last that long". He chuckled, and Harvey tried to say something but only managed to let out a loud angry groan, prompting him to chuckle again.

"Sorry, boy, I didn't get that", he joked, patting his cheek before sitting up and twirling his knife from one hand to the other, humming to himself as he was deep in thought.

He had to cut him open, and he was going to be alive, so there was going to be a lot of blood. It would be wise to take off his clothes, so that he wouldn't have to wash it off from them. It was one thing to clean a few drops, another one to clean something that was drenched in it.

He did that first, before putting on a black apron, thick latex gloves and a pair of protective goggles. He was sure he looked quite ridiculous, but the boy was likely too terrified to even realize that, and he felt he'd done enough to show him he could be quite intimidating regardless of what he was wearing.

The next thing he did was to place a large metal basin next to the boy's face. Was there anything else? He was fairly sure he was ready.

"Sorry for the wait. I had to make sure everything was ready", he said, placing his free hand above the boy's abdomen and feeling around. "Are you excited? I bet you are. You definitely should be".

Once he had decided on where to begin, he started to cut the boy's belly open first, all the way from under his ribs to his groin.

"You'd be surprised at how many things can fit in that frail little body of yours", he told Harvey as he sliced through his omentum and then started to plunge his hands inside the cut, pulling out his guts and dropping them into the basin with a wet ' _plop!'_.

The boy whined again, unable to form any coherent sounds. Gabriel could read the terror in his eyes, though. Could see his chest rising and falling in time with his frantic breathing.

"There's no need to be scared. You won't need any of this stuff anyway, and I've got to make place", Gabriel told him as if he was being unreasonable, briefly shaking his head before depositing more of his innards inside the basin. _Plop!_

"I'll have to wash you up later. Should have made you purge first... ah well, we wouldn't have had the time anyway. The flowers will cover up the smell anyway. At least I hope so."

He continued to converse with him as if he wasn't currently eviscerating him, and as if the boy could talk back in the first place. Amongst other things he told him the name of each organ he was removing, starting from each part of his intestine to his liver and gallbladder. He also told him about his first known murder, and about how that hadn't quite been his first victim. Still, it was a nice thing to celebrate. That was when the media first acknowledged him and his works. He hadn't quite expected that back then, or else he wouldn't have been so sloppy. He'd learned a lot since then, and he really wanted to show off his progress.

"Practice makes perfect. Although there isn't really such a thing as 'getting perfect' when it comes to art. Even the great masters were always challenging themselves, aiming for something even greater each time. But, if I may say so, I do believe you will be my best work yet!"

Gabriel had to clamp his stomach shut before removing it, since the acids would otherwise burn the boy's skin. That would really fuck his whole work up, so he couldn't allow it.

Soon enough he had removed everything below the boy's ribs, which meant that their time together was finally coming to a close. What a pity. He'd quite enjoyed his company, even now that he couldn't do much except whine weakly and stare at him with tear-filled and increasingly vacant eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to say goodbye", he told him, stroking his cheek. His gloves were still dripping blood so he smeared some of it on Harvey's face, but it didn't matter. He was going to wash him later anyway. "You've been a lovely guest, but I'm going to need to get all of this" - and he gestured towards the boy's chest - "out of the way".

Harvey didn't even react. He was breathing, albeit very slowly, so wasn't dead yet, but Gabriel wasn't sure if he was still conscious. He _did_ lose a lot of blood together with a good part of his internal organs. Though maybe he fainted from the shock. Even if he could not feel pain, it still had to be quite a traumatic thing to witness.

Since he was now quite sure that the boy could not hear him anyway, Gabriel spent the rest of his work whistling cheerfully or humming to himself as he finally removed his still-beating heart from his chest and tossed it along with the rest, trying to imagine the face that Mr. Robinson would make once he got to see his newest masterpiece.

He knew just the right place too: there was a new public garden that the man was supposed to visit for its inauguration. They already had put a statue in its centre but it was some cheap, second-rate thing that looked like it came straight out of some assembly line. How tasteless. His work deserved to be in that spot much more than that crap!

Once Gabriel was satisfied with his results and felt he had removed all that he could, he drained the excess blood and then washed Harvey's now much lighter body before patting it dry and moving onto the next stage.

After the kill itself, that was probably his favourite, and yet it was also the most tricky. If he failed then then all his previous work would go to waste. Still, he wasn't too nervous. He knew what to do, and how.

Firstly, he used a special stand that he'd created himself to position the now-dead body as he wanted by using a combination of wires and supports. He had to make sure that the pose was perfect, because he didn't have that much time before the rigor mortis started to set in, and some of the most visible pieces of the stand would have to be removed once he displayed his work in its proper place.

Then, it was time to start with the finishing touches.

He'd kept the flowers in another room, so he had to go ahead and pick them up, coming back with his arms full of white lilies. Taking inspiration and at the same time paying homage to one of Alphonse Mucha's works, Gabriel wrapped a long white cloth around the boy's privates and then proceeded to adorn his corpse with lilies. He made sure to put them everywhere from the base of the stand to his sides, and even placing some of the most long-stemmed plants in his hands in such a way that the flowers would surround Harvey's head like a halo, making sure to cover up his bruise in the process.

Once that was done, he proceeded to shorten the stems of the remaining lilies and even cut the flowers off some of them, until he had enough to fill up the cavity inside the boy's body. He made sure to position them in a way that made it look as if the lilies were sprouting out of Harvey's chest, where his heart should have been, and as if they were spilling out from his partially-stitched up abdomen like the guts that he'd already removed.

Finally, when he felt that his work was complete he stepped back and admired it, his chest swelling up with pride. Now he was sure of it, that was his best one yet. All he had to do was to place it in its rightful spot and remove the excess wires and supports, and then even the last part of his work would be completed.

And after that... well, he couldn't wait to see what the public thought of it.

Especially Mr Robinson.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I normally reply to all comments so if you do not wish for your comment to be replied to for any reason, please add "hush" somewhere in it and I will quietly appreciate it instead.


End file.
